Gotham City Sirens
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Batman have a foursome with 3 women from his rouge's gallery Rated M for the Hard Yellow citrus fruit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Quinn takes the Bat

* * *

Catwoman slinked through the balcony doors, looking around to see if anyone was in the expensively large penthouse apartment on Ward St and 66th in Gotham City's trendy FOHO district. She clicked the side of her cowl, activating her night vision lenses. The darkness become an illuminated red, allowing Catwoman to find her way through the apartment, without bumping into anything raising any alarms.

She walked past the beautiful leather couches and towards the closed door, with a light coming from underneath. As she walked closer to the door, she could hear something familiar, something... Pleasant.

She placed her ear to the door to hear better and what she heard made her smile.

"Oh stick it in me Batsy! Fuck my cunt harder!" from a shrill voice, moaning in pleasure.

Catwoman slowly on the door to take a peek inside and saw a delight not seen by many.

The Joker's ex kooky, kinky lover; Harley Quinn was on all fours with her ass in the air, which was currently being pounded by Gotham City's Dark Knight: Batman. Harley was naked, with her pale skin lit up by the TV playing a DVD showing Batman fucking Poison Ivy. Harley gripped her big 14DD big tits and squeezed her nipples, as her pussy was being widen by Batman's thick, long cock. Batman had left his cowl on, but his tights, top and Cape were on the floor. He had his hands gripped on Harley's hips and was ploughing her hard, spanking her bleached white ass.

"I bet your Mistah J would hate to see this... The Bat filling his lil Harley's wet cunt!" Batman said, as he spanked her ass harder!

Catwoman stepped into the room and slid the zip on her one piece catsuit, exposing her larger than life 16E tits that popped out, with Catwoman pinching her nipple, as her catsuit was fully unzipped and drop to the floor with a soft thud. Harley looked up and smiled and screamed in delight; "Kitty, come over here and get some Batman!"

"Selina, your tongue is required on my ballsack... Get here now!" Batman ordered, as Catwoman walked over, gliding her finger over Harley's back, all the way to Batman's cock as it continued to pound her pussy hard. Selina knelt down between Harley and Batman and watched in awe as his cock slid in and out of her wet, creamy pussy. Batman slammed it in hard and pulled it out with a wet pop, and shoved it towards Catwoman. She grabbed the slick wet cock and guided it into her mouth! The knob filled her mouth and the scent of sex hit her nose. She slid her tongue over the knob, tasting a mix of Harley's creamy pussy and Batman's pre-cum. Batman grabbed the back of Catwoman's head and slammed the cock in further. Catwoman didn't flinch, her gag reflex not responding as it was removed or eradicated from hours of deepthroating Batman's cock ever since the first night she started as a cat burglar! She knew how to guide his 12" down her throat, until his balls were resting on her chin.

"You going to finish in me or her Batsy?" Harley asked, rubbing her wet, throbbing clit.

Batman pulled out of Catwoman's mouth and shoved his cock straight back into Harley's cunt... Hard!

She moaned and squeeled in delight, as Catwoman went between the two and stuck her tongue out to slide across Batman's cock. Catwoman slid her own finger down to her pussy and starts rubbing her clit. She would never have imagined this one year ago, but after what the world was calling Convergence, Batman changed his crime fighting ways and became more of a lover than a fighter. A close call to death awoke the lover inside Batman and he has slept with every meta human both hero and villain including the likes of Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Poison Ivy and even Joker's Daughter. However, after all the women he has slept with, Batman always comes back to his harem of women, his sirens...his Gotham City Sirens.

Batman grimaced and smiled as he looked down to see Catwoman lapping at his cock, and she looked up and knew what was about to happen. She pulled back and went and laid down on the floor with her head resting on the side of the bed, tilted up. Batman pulled Harley closer and gripped her hips as he ,owned and blasted his huge, creamy, hot load into her pussy. He shook and slammed against her, making sure she was full of his cum. He pulled back and Harley quickly got up and positioned her pussy over Catwoman's awaiting and open mouth. Harley rubbed her clit and pushed out the cum into Catwoman's mouth. The cum oozed out and dripped onto her tongue, while Catwoman moaned and slurped up the cum. Harley placed her pussy right on Catwoman's lips and grinded against her mouth. The last drops of cum filled Catwoman's mouth and before she could swallow she heard a seductive, sultry voice call out; "Don't swallow that my kitty love...wait for me to share!".

Catwoman looked over with her mouth full of cum and pussy juice and saw a vivacious redhead in a tight leafy one piece, enhancing her already large 32DD breasts. "Psmoin Mvee!" Catwoman tried to say as she got up and walked over to Poison Ivy and open mouth kissed her, sharing the load that just oozed out of Harley's pussy. They kissed and licked it off each other's lips and were joined by Harley to finish off the drops that landed on their big, full tits!

"Now my sirens...let's cum together!" Batman said, with his big cock erect again and ready to plough his way through Gotham's villainous vixens.

"Now that's a tree log I'd love to wrap my hands around" Poison Ivy responded looking at Batman's cock and then to the TV showing the home made porn that she made with Batman, right at the scene where he unloaded his cum all over her tits.

"Perhaps we make a sequel to the Garden of Batman?" Ivy laughed as she pulled the other two girls closer, as Harley kicked the door close with her foot and all three walked towards the bed, ready to become his Sirens on film!

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Point of View

* * *

Batman taps the right side of his cowl, and the lens cameras start recording. He had these installed to chronicle the battles he has faced, villains he has defeated and friends he has made. He did this to pass onto his Bat Family, but this video and many others are hidden within the Batcave, only for him to view with his personal, down time.

He looked at the sight walking towards him, with their arms around each others waists. Harley Quinn was in the middle, naked and sweaty from the from the hard fucking she just received. Her right arm was around Poison Ivy's waist, who's one piece was unraveling with every step she took, as her body was draped with the plant life she loves and adores. Her body now becoming exposed as she got closer to the bed, her green skin a stark contrast against Harley's bleached white skin. Harley's left arm was around Catwoman's waist, who was already naked from the recent fuck session. She wasn't the fucked, she was the mediator. Her role was licking and sucking on Batman's long, thick 12" cock that was ploughing Harley's pussy deep and hard. She was a cleaner and a receptacle to be used for cum loads, but tonight she will be fucked and filled... Just like the other two sirens walking towards the bed.

Batman held his hand out to Poison Ivy and guided her towards him. He looked at Catwoman and winked "You'll be last, as I have something special for you!" Batman said, pulling Ivy closer and kissing her passionately.

His hands groping her body, feeling her big tits, and squeezing her plump, tight ass. She moaned and slid her hands down his bare chest, until she reached the key to her pleasure. She kneeled down and licked her lips. Batman's cock was millimetres away from her lips, and looking at it nearly made her crosseyed. It was big, bigger than anyone she has every been with. Veiny, muscly and the knob was the size of a cricket ball. She smiled and opened her mouth to let her tongue start to work its way around his cock. She slid her tongue down the length of his cock, all the way to his balls. She looked up at him and winked. Batman just smiled back and thought that this will be the best video of all time.

He looked over to Harley and Catwoman who were already right into it. Harley had Catwoman's tits pushed together and her face buried between them. Catwoman had her head back in pleasure, moaning from the tit play she was receiving from Harley. Catwoman looked back and pushed Harley on the bed, who flopped back and landed with a giggle. Her big tits bouncing as she had Catwoman fall on top of her, kissing her passionately.

They continued to kiss, until Catwoman gripped Harley's arms to the side and held her down firmly. Catwoman, using her knees, spread open Harley's thighs and used her knee to rub against Harley's already dripping pussy. "Fight back and you'll get the Ivy special!" Catwoman ordered. "Yes kitty, eat out my kitty!" Harley replied, submitting.

Catwoman kissed down from Harley's lips, to her neck which she nibbled gently, and then to her white melons. Catwoman licked and sucked each nipple, until Harley could take no more and whimpered to be pleasured. Catwoman kissed further down to her naval, which she licked and kissed, then with one long, continuous lick, she slid her tongue from her naval to her wet, dripping clit. Harley moaned and looked over to Batman to make sure he was getting all this.

Batman was in awe of seeing those two pleasuring each other, but he secretly wished Harley disobeyed Catwoman, and Ivy's special was unleashed. He hadn't seen it in action, but he had heard about it during pillow talk with Catwoman one night.

Batman looked down at Ivy, who was deepthroating his large cock with ease. He was proud he had broken in all of the Siren's throats so that they can take his cock without gagging, but sometimes he did miss it...but that's what Barbara was for!

Ivy licked and sucked and slurped all over Batman's cock, she looked up with pleasure and lust in her eyes and he knew what she wanted. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and laid back. She got up and stood on the bed, squatting over his hard, rigid cock. She lowered herself down right onto it. Moaning as it filled her completely. She looked down at Batman and rubbed her hands into his chest, as she started to grind and ride his cock. Her green skinned tits, pushed together with her arms begging to be sucked. Batman sat up and gripped her in his arms, and started sucking the dark nipples, as she moaned and started riding his cock harder and harder!

Catwoman looked up from licking out Harley's pussy and saw the back of Ivy riding Batman. She smiled and tapped Harley to see what was happening. Harley looked up and then looked at Catwoman and whispered "Siren's seduction?"

Catwoman nodded and both women stopped and got up off the bed and walked over to each side of the bed. Harley bent down behind Ivy and started licking her ass and down to her asshole.

Catwoman went to the side of Batman and asked him to stop recording and utilize the camera that she had placed during her initial sneak in. Batman switched off the camera and Catwoman got on top of him and lowered her pussy onto his face. She let him lick up to it, teasing him, making it drip into his lips. She moaned and couldn't play this game anymore and sat on his face, forcing him to lick her out till she came. She leaned forward with her ass now in the air facing Ivy. Harley had lathered up Ivy's ass also, and then pulled a chair over and spread her legs over it exposing her pussy to the threesome on the bed.

Catwoman looked over and saw they were in position and moaned the words that Batman had wanted to hear for so long!

"Ivy, unleash your special on us!"

Ivy stopped fucking Batman and closed her eyes, as a window broke to the side of them and three smooth tree branches slithered into the bedroom. They weren't splintery or rough, but had being moulded into 15" wooden, smooth dildos. One made its way to behind Ivy and started to rub against her asshole. She moaned and leaned forward and let it enter her. She moaned and started fucking Batman harder. One of them went under the chair and crawled up in front of Harley's wet pussy. She moaned and spread her lips wide, and gestured it to enter her. It moved forward with a flash and filled her deeply, with only 2" hanging out. Harley moaned and came so hard she passed out.

Catwoman moaned as she saw Harley pass out, as her branch was now pushing up against her anus. She spread her ass cheeks and let her fill her. All Siren's were now filled with the Ivy special and loving every minute of it.

Batman was allowed to stop eating Catwoman's pussy and watch this site unfold. He was blown away at the size of them and the fact that they took them in their stride. He loved these women and he was going to show one of them how much, but first they needed to cum all over his face.

* * *

To be concluded...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Cumming of Three!

* * *

Harley slowly opened her eyes, after passing out from cumming so hard from Ivy's special. She didn't know how long it had been, but from the site she could see in front of her, it was too long!

Catwoman was grinding her pussy on Batman's mouth, letting her cum drip down the side of his face and into his mouth. Ivy was now riding Batman's hard, thick cock reverse cowgirl style, she was clutching her tits, pinching her nipples as she rode his giant man-meat. Both lady's asses were in the air, and were filled with Ivy's special; a 15" wooden, smooth dildo, which had now merged into one double ended dildo and was fucking both asses at the same time. They were both moaning and screaming in ecstasy at this double penetration currently occurring. Harley giggled and got up to go join in the fun, but everywhere was taken. She looked over at Catwoman, whose head was up against the pillow, biting it softly with pleasure. Harley walked to the top of the bed, and climbed on, tilting Catwoman's head up and then lowering it down on her pussy.

"Keep licking my kitty...kitty!" Harley said moaning.

Batman was in pure heaven with the sound of all three Sirens moaning and screaming in pleasure from all the fucking, licking and grinding going on. This went on for what felt like hours, until Ivy was the first to scream it "I'M COMING!"

She writhed and shook, as she came all over Batman's dick. After hearing Ivy cum, Harley felt the urge to, and gripped the back of Catwoman's head and forced it onto her clit harder, so she could grind her face as she came. Harley laughed and screamed as she came all over Catwoman's face, leaving her a mess of matted hair and Harley's pussy juices. Finally, after Batman having sucked and nibbled her clit, she gave in and unleashed like never before all over his face, mouth and neck. Cum gushed out of her pussy, splashing across his face, and she didn't care, she kept grinding till she could grind no more.

All three women collapsed on top of Batman, who had just thought of how to end this wild, rompous of a night... Anal!

Batman slowly slid away from the woman and off the bed. He grabbed his cape off the floor and wiped his face clean of Catwoman's cum. Not that he didn't like the feeling, but because he wanted to be able to see, as the cum had covered his cowl hindering his sight, and what he was about to do, was needing to be filmed.

Batman looked at the three spent women and clicked the side of his cowl again to activate the camera.

"Alright you Sultry, Slutty Sirens! Get up, and come to the end of the bed! Climb up on it and present your asses to me. In largest to smallest breast size that is!" Batman said, knowing who he would want in the middle.

Harley got up first and walked over to the end of the bed. She looked at Batman, squeezed her tits together to show their ample size to Batman. He nodded, and she frowned. She knew she had the smallest of the three large racks here. She got up on the bed, and presented her bleached ass to Batman, who smacked it hard. She chuckled and knew what was coming.

Poison Ivy got up next and walked immediately to the opposite side of the bed to Harley and presented her ass to Batman. She knew she had the biggest tits out of the Sirens. They were ogled and leered upon by many a henchmen, Gotham PD officer and Bat-Family member. She always ensured that when she used her leaves to dress her, that she would increase the perkiness of them to really enhance what she already had.

Catwoman looked over to Batman and saw the middle area the only place remaining for her. She got up and went to walk around, when Batman grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear something that made her grin from ear to ear.

"You are worthy of my seed to bear my child. Know that I have chosen you and only you!"

She smiled and nodded and got up on the bed and presented her ass to Batman.

He looked down at all three asses, either glistening with cum that has dripped down from their pussy's or his hand print from a firm, hard smack.

He walked over to Harley and smacked her ass again. It jiggled and she moaned with pleasure. He knelt down and spread her ass cheeks wide, presenting her pink hole for him. He got up close and slid his tongue over it just the once and got up and walked over to Ivy. Harley laughed and then frowned again when she saw he had left. She wanted his tongue so bad on her aching asshole.

Batman did the same to Ivy, but with a harder smack to see her ass bounce and jiggle, swinging her tits back and forth.

He then looked at Catwoman and got down on his knees, spread her ass cheeks and started to lick, but this time he didn't stop. He continued to lick and proper her asshole with his tongue, until she was wet and her ass juices were flowing, readying her hole for a good long fucking. He got up and then did the same to both Ivy and Harley. Their asses tasted so very sweet and musky, and he just loved when their ass cream dripped out ready for him to fuck them.

He stood up and grabbed his hard 12" cock and started slapping it against the lady's asses like a game of duck, duck, goose. When he got to the goose (Ivy), he slammed his cock inside her hole hard, filling her completely. She screamed out in what seemed to be a is if pleasure and pain. Batman gripped her hips tight and continued to pound her senseless, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up and squeezing her big mountains. He fucked her harder and harder, as she rubbed her clit. She started to shake again and he knew what was happening, so he pounded her harder and harder and as she came, so did he! He blew a huge load of cum deep inside her ass, as she gushed out all over the bed. He pulled out and walked around to the front of her and shoved his cock in her mouth for her to clean up and get hard again!

She sucked and licked her own ass juices off Batman's cock until he was hard and filling her throat. He pulled out, gave her a slap across the cheek with his cock and walked over to Harley, who was already rubbing herself in anticipation.

Ivy collapsed on the bed, spent, broken and exhausted...just the way she liked it.

Batman stood behind Harley and pushed his cock onto her ass hole, which she stopped rubbing herself and spread her cheeks wider for him to welcome him in.

Batman forced his cock deep inside her and she didn't scream out, instead slammed herself against his cock. Harley had been anally trained by the Joker himself, and she knew how much could fill her ass and what her threshold was... And it was Batman but she wanted to push her threshold further so she eagerly slammed her ass against his cock, widening her asshole. He smacked her ass, pulled her hair and pinched her nipples while fucking her ass. He would pull out in intervals and make sure she was gaping. He would spit in her hole for more lube and slam his cock back in. Harley didn't need to rub herself to orgasm, she kept riding Batman's cock until her bleached white body could stand no more. She shook hard and came, which with Batman's training, he came also. Another big load to fill her ass. He kept his cock in her until she had stopped shaking. He pulled out and walked over to her mouth and shoved his cock in. She eagerly licked and sucked his cock, cleaning it of her juices and left over cum. He got hard again within seconds and pulled out and smeared his cock from her forehead to her lips, a sign of dominance. She smiled, got up and went and cuddled Ivy. They wanted to watch how Batman dealt with Catwoman.

Batman walked over to behind Catwoman and spread her ass cheeks wide, but this time he wasn't after her pink hole, but after her pink pussy. He rubbed his cock against her clit, and the slid it in gently. He treated the other two like whores, but the mother of his soon to be child, will be treated like a goddess.

He pulled her close and lifted her off the bed and into his cock. Years of muscle training had strengthen both his upper torso to hold her up, but also his lower so he can stand for ages like this, fucking her pussy. She was facing the bed, seeing the other two Sirens cuddle and watch what was happening. Batman flipped her around to face him and continued to fuck her. She kissed him passionately, and pushed her big tits against his chest. Her nipples hard against his scarred, big muscly chest.

He walked with her over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down, with Catwoman still on top of him. They continued to kiss, as he fucked her harder. He whispered in her ear "This baby will be our proudest achievement, now take my sperm and bear my child!"

Batman shuddered, which let Catwoman know it was time. She fucked him harder, leaned back, exposing her tits to the air and rode him harder. She shook at the same time Batman did. She looked at him and they kissed again, but this time cumming at the same time. Batman's seed filled Catwoman's pussy, as she came over his cock. She collapsed in his arms, as he tapped the side of his cowl to turn the video off, but not before seeing the sight before him. Harley and Ivy entwined, kissing each other softly as they drifted off to sleep, and Catwoman cuddling up to him, exhausted and spent from a hard fucking. He smiled and knew this would not only be the best video he has ever made, but the night that changed their lives.

* * *

9 Months Later...

"Come on Selina, one more big push!" Bruce said, holding her hand as she screamed out and pushed harder.

Her scream echoed through the cave, as she screamed even harder.

"That's it Mrs Wayne, here it comes!" Alfred said, facing her birth canal as the baby was pushed out into his arms.

The crying came first and Alfred smiled and grabbed a blanket to wrap around it. Before he did, he looked and saw what none of them knew until now... It's a boy.

He looked at Bruce, who was smiling and dabbing Selina's forehead with a wet cloth.

"Master Bruce... It's a boy!" Alfred said bringing the baby over to the proud parents.

"A boy!" Selina cried as Bruce kissed her on the forehead.

"What do we call him my love?" Bruce asked, already knowing the answer.

"You already know Bruce, you are the world's greatest detective!" Selina replied with a wink.

Bruce looked down at the baby boy and whispered "Hello Thomas!"

A shrill echoed through the cave, as Harley and Ivy both screamed and jumped for joy. "A boy... A baby Bat-Boy" Harley said, as Ivy walked over and kissed Bruce on cheek.

"Can Thomas' aunties see him now?" Ivy said, as the all looked down at Thomas and smiled.

This beautiful, baby boy is a result of a night that changed their lives...

* * *

The End...?


End file.
